herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chiroro
Chiroro (チロロ) is a character Keroro Gunso Character Appearance Chiroro is a yellow-colored Keronian. Her cap is white and cloud-shaped lines at the end of her hat flaps. Her eyes are large, yet her irises are small and color pale blue. Her symbol is a no-entry sign on her belly and forehead, counterpart to Karara's prohibition sign. Personality Chiroro is a mischief-maker and very hyper. She uses the word 'Aloha' for greeting, she speaks with a Kansai dialect, she seems to be a very good-hearted and generous person, and cares for Karara a lot. So much so that she succeeds in persuading Great Viper (who she believes is Dororo in disguise) to snatch Karara out of his 'relative's' hands (later revealed to be Keroro in disguise), who was trying to kidnap her. Like Karara, Chiroro also has an animosity relationship towards Tamama so Chiroro will help Karara to win Keroro's heart for Karara by playing pranks. History Chiroro and her friend, Karara, visited Dororo at his dojo in episode 121. She followed and irritated Viper who she thought was a transformed Dororo but she brought back his wonderful memories of his past. When Karara is taken hostage by Cool Big Brother Viper, Chiroro tells Viper how much she cares for Karara and does not want her to get hurt and her words reform Viper and Viper and Dororo work together to destroy Keroro disguised as Viper (for money) and rescue Karara while Viper leaves, promising to see them again. Story Chiroro first appeared with Karara in her ninja outfit for introducing to Dororo (Viper in disguise). Dororo thought that Viper kidnapped Chiroro but its actually Chiroro following Viper because she wants him to teach her how to disguise as someone. So Viper gave her an assignment, tying cherry stems into the Tokyo Tower. Chiroro appears in the bar, leaving Viper surprised, it is revealed that she is just ordering a juice of cherries, so she finished it and finally accomplish her homework by building the cherry's stems into a shape of Tokyo Tower. After accomplishing her "homework", she begs Viper to teach her how to disguise so he accepts. After Dororo defeated the Imposter Viper and arrested by Poyan, Chiroro finally recognized that he's the real Viper, letting him to promise Chiroro how to disguise as someone while Karara flirts with Giroro in the end. She appeared again with Karara, where an angry Nagomi following them. Keroro Platoon helps Karara and Chiroro to cheer Nagomi up but several failed, increasing Nagomi in anger, revealing that Chiroro and Karara are the ones who stole the stick which Nagomi always holds. While crying and apologizing, they bumped each other on their heads, causing Keroro and co. to laugh, especially Nagomi, as he transforms back to his original self. Chiroro made the last appearances with Karara, to visit Keroro to marry Karara, causing Tamama to become angry and start a fight with Karara. Chiroro helps Karara prank Tamama until Karara receives a robot from her father to finish the fight off but it was stopped by Angol Mois. As they left and promise to come back. She and Karara made a short cameo appearance in Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!!, where she got embarrassed by Karara's boredom behavior in their classroom while 556 and Lavie leaning and watching outside of the window.Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Aliens Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes